cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Celrek Ionwelder
The great Celrek Ionwelder, also known as Darth Krichten, was trained and betrayed by Count Dooku. He was head of the Sith Council on Mustafar and fought only the greatest of Sith and Jedi on his many journeys. 'Sith Apprenticeship' Ionwelder was found by Count Dooku when he was about 16. Celrek was rebellious and full of rage, but also lonely never having known his parents or finding someone to love. He was trained by Count Dooku in the way of the Sith. He often trained on Dathimer with Mother Talzin, the Nightsisters, and the Nightbrothers. Celrek was always at his master's right hand, ready to do his bidding. As his powers grew and grew, Dooku feared that his apprentice might rebel against him, leading to his death, just as Darth Sidious with his master. So the Count sent Celrek to a moon of Orto Plutonia where a Jedi and a small squad of clones were posted and told him to destroy them. The moon was a popular mining plant and was falling apart slowly. As Celrek landed on the now deserted moon, he wondered if it had been a trap set by Dooku and realized the moon was falling apart. As he was about to leave he encountered the fleeing squadron of clones and their Jedi leader. Time was running out, but he quickly destroyed them all. He escaped the destroyed moon with his life and a heart of rage against his former master. And as he guessed, his master's ship was no where in sight. 'Starting Over' Celrek later on fled to Mustafar, still confused if his master had tried to kill or if it was all an a ccident. There on Mustafar he met with his old friend Ace Knots. He told Knots of his life since he had last seen him and taught him the basics of being a Sith. Celrek and Ace then made a small Sith Temple in which they stayed, trained, meditated, etc. Once Ionwelder finished the temple, he realized his accomplishments as a Sith and ventured out to find his old master, Count Dooku! 'Finding Dooku' Celrek thought of an old place where he and his master used to train when he was a padawan. And right away he flew to the location. He arrived to find that that Dooku had a new apprentice, a cyborg named Grievous! Dooku, surprised and upset that Ionwelder still lived, fought along side Grievous against Celrek till he was near death, but he escaped with his life again and the truth... 'The Sith Council' After finding that his former master purposely tried to kill him, Celrek returned to Ace Kno ts at the temple on Mustafar. There, they recruited force-sensitive people from around the galaxy to form the new Sith Academy. 12 of the students became part of the council.'' And Celrek being the head of it, now took the name Darth Krichten! One day two new recruits were accepted into the academy. Celrek trained them like all the rest, but they were really under cover Jedi Knights sent from the Jedi council. The two Jedi led an army of Jedi strait to the Sith Academy on Mustafar. The Sith Warriors were outnumbered. The battle raged on for days, but in the end the Sith Academy/Temple was destroyed and only Darth Krichten and Ace Knots escaped. ' '''In Excile Darth Krichten, defeated by his former master, went back to his original name and moved to Coruscant. W hile there he stayed low and plotted to destroy the Jedi and Count Dooku. Ionwelder was in exile for a total of 6 months. 'Finding of the Ancient Sith Holocron' As n ews of the war on Umbara spread across the galaxy, so did a rumor of a Dark Holocron in the darkest, deepest part of the war infested planet. Celrek came out of hiding as Darth Krichten and set out on a journey to find the Sinister Holocron. He arrived on Umbara killing anyone he met. He went to the Ancient Sith Academy to find it infested with Dark Warriors. He beat the guards and entered the temple full of more Dark Acolyte Warriors and Healers and Training Droids. After going through the many passages of the Ancient Academy, Darth Krichten encountered Varad Zagg, a powerful Sith with the ability to cast fighting illusions of Darth Krichten's past acquaintances. He defeated the illusions and Varad Zagg. As Krichten ventured farther into the temple, he came to deepest part and found the dwellings of Savage Opress and his thought to be dead brother, Darth Maul! Celrek fought Savage, but seeing he had no chance, Opress fled into the darkened halls of the Academy, away from the duel. Now only Maul was left. Both drew sabers for a duel to the death! As their lightsabers clashed, Darth Maul shot a blow at Krichten's side, force pushed him near a pool of lava, making Krichten drop his weapons. Maul forced the unactivated sabers into a magma pool now gone from the battle scene and leaving Darth Krichten weaponless. As Maul drew near to the fallen opponent, Krichten saw all the anger and loss he had experienced and with rage, threw himself up and forced lava at Maul's cyber legs defeating him and taking his lightsaber as a victory prize. But as he was about to leave a secret door open to reveal the cause of his coming to Umbara, the Ancient Sith Holocron! Darth Krichten left Umbara slightly injured, but with the all powerful Holocron of Darkness and a new Lightsaber to always remind him of his defeat of Darth Maul. 'Duel on the Black Spot' Along with owning many speeders and starfighters, Celrek was also able to come into possession with a Republic Attack Cruiser, which he called the Black Spot. ''On his way to trading goods with the infamous Hondo Ohnaka, Ionwelder's cruiser was boarded by Obi Wan Kenobi. There, the two dueled until Kenobi cut off Celrek's leg, from the knee down. Obi Wan went to the bridge and shut down the main power drive leaving the ship defenseless. He then left the ''Black Spot with the injured Celrek Ionwelder aboard and alone. 'Death' A month after the duel with Kenobi, Ionwelder faced his last days. For the first few weeks he was okay. He was able to install a cybernetic right leg from where Obi Wan had left his gruesome mark and was able to feed off of the little amount of provisions he had on board the Black Spot. But after two weeks the food ran out. Ionwelder tried numerous attempts to start back up the main power drive, but failed every time. His last days were aboard the Black Spot alone, hungry and in pain. 'Rebirth' Several months after Ionwelder's death, his corpse was found on board the ''Black Spot ''by Count Dooku. His body was taken to Dathomir where it was given to Mother Talzin, the Nightsisters, and Nightbrothers. The day before the cremation of Ionwelder's body, Dooku had a plan. With the help of the Nightsisters' magic, they would bring Ionwelder back to life at his current age, but erasing all the memories of his previous life. Talzin agreed to the plan and in the end, it worked. Not only had Celrek's life been renewed, but all his abilities enhanced; his agility, wits, strength, concentration, and combat skills. MORE COMING SOON!!! 'Personality and Traits' Celrek Ionwelder was a male Togruta with red eyes and orange skin. He stood a little over 6 feet tall. His head tails were white with red designs. The white tattoos on his fa ce and hands were perhaps from his unknown parents. As a Padawan he wore common black Sith robes and black boots. When he was no longer with Count Dooku he wore the same as before, but added a black hood and black spiked armored gloves used against a foe. For most of his time he wielded twin red bladed darksabers. After his conflict with Darth Maul he then wielded Maul's lightsaber. Celrek was often lonely and full of rage. Both consumed him every minute of every day. He was always at his strongest when hateful. After the Sith Temple/Academy that Celrek built with his own hands was destroyed by one that he thought to be on his side, he never trusted anyone again other then Ace Knots. ' ' PadawanGear.png|Padawan Gear NormalGear.png|Standard Sith Gear ExcileGear.png|Exile Gear BattleGear.png|Battle Gear CyberLeg.png|Standard Gear w/ Cyber Leg RebirthGear.png|Rebirth Gear ' 'Powers and Abilities 'When a Sith padawan with Count Dooku, Celrek greatly trained in lightsaber combat, and use of the force. He was unable to ever learn to force lightening as Dooku tried to teach him. Celrek had the ability to memory wipe the weak minded of a short period of time. He was also able to mind trick the weak minded. ' Category:Male Characters Category:Sith Category:Blademaster Category:Sentinel Category:Lifetime Members Category:The Unyielding Category:Duelist Category:Sith Lord Category:Force Sensitive Category:Togruta